


Yes yes yes yes yes yes ye- yujikiri

by Max_Needs_Serious_Help



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, cursed i know i know, i was bored in theatre okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Needs_Serious_Help/pseuds/Max_Needs_Serious_Help
Summary: UwU hah,,,, have fun ;)
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Yes yes yes yes yes yes ye- yujikiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj_linguistik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/gifts).



> UwU hah,,,, have fun ;)

Cwossant is heem fav food. Heem eat croissant wif fwen. Well, more than fwen. Cwush. Heem cwush on heem. Heem want to eat so many a cwossant wif cwush.   
Heem name?  
Eugeowo.  
Kiwitowo pwomise to always stay amd eat many cwossant wif heem fwen.   
“Hewwo kiwitowo? Please leave your wife. She does not deserve you…. But I do, uwu!”

“Eugeowo? What happened? My wife, she’s my life! (That was not a supposed to do a whyme, uwu) Awe, uh, awe you twying to make me divowce hew?? What good will that do?”

“Well, uwu, maybe you couwd,,, uwwww, pay attemtion to me? Uwu? Weheheh,,, me just kidding…. But,,, maybe~~  
Uwu”

Kiwitowo tuwn wed wike tomato uwu.  
“Uuwwww, hah,,, me thinks thats vewwy funny,,, hahah….

Eugeowo do a chuuuuuuuu~!

“fjslkajflksdjfklsdjflkdsjklfj”  
-Kiwitowo

When da chuuuuu happen, kiwitowo do notice sumfing.   
Maybe  
Id  
Eat  
Cwossant wif eugeowo  
Fowevew?

Maybe,,,   
Maybe heem like heem.  
Maybe theem couwd be togethew   
Eheheeheh

But  
Auw~!  
Twas onwy a dweam…


End file.
